


The Sun is Always Blinding Me

by DSJWinchester



Series: Nicknames [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSJWinchester/pseuds/DSJWinchester
Summary: Dean visits Sam at Stanford. Oneshot sequel to my story As Love. You don't have to read As Love to understand this one.  Can be seen as Pre-Wincest





	

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2008

Sometime during the night without Sam being aware of it sleep found him. He awoke the next morning to a bright sun, a grumbling roommate and a ringing phone.

Ryan’s muffled voice calls out from under his pillows. “Can you please answer your fucking phone, it’s been ringing for three hours shit.” Ryan stretches out the last word.

Sam rolls over, with a thump his body contacts with the floor. He bites back a groan and reaches upward, moving his hand around the small table till he’s fingers grasp the vibrating phone. The ringing stops. Ryan lets out a stream of muffled curses and shifts further under his mound of blankets.

It wasn’t very cold in the room but Ryan seems to really like blankets. Four months of living with him and Sam still didn’t understand very much about him.

He sat up resting his back against the side of the bed. The phone starts ringing. He checks the face display. Dean’s number. Of course it would be Dean.   
“Hello” He answers and is greeted by a dial tone. The asshole hung up. He dials the familiar number waited two rings than hangs up. A second later his phone starts ringing. He picks up and hangs up without saying a word. Ryan sits up in bed, hair stick up in eight directions, there is a mark on his face where the pillow had creased, he looks pissed.

“What the fuck is going on. Is this some odd Midwestern mating game. You don’t call people and hang up for no fucking reason at 6 in the fucking morning.”   
Ryan was from New York and blamed all of Sam’s odd habits on the fact that he was raise for the most part in the Midwest.

Sam offers him a small smile. “No it’s my brother being a dick.”

Ryan pulls a face. Sam’s phone rings he picks up on the first ring.

“You are an asshole.” The sound of Dean’s laughter breaks through the phone line. Sam fought a losing battle against his own grin. Ryan glares at him.

“Good morning sunshine.”

“Dean it’s 6 in the morning.”

“Only matters if you’re waking up little brother.”

“Dean where are you?”

“Right now about 3 miles from your school.”

“You’re in California right now.”

“Isn’t that what I said princess.”

“Fuck you. What are you doing in California.”

“Tracking a ghost. You want to meet up. I’ll buy you coffee.”

“Starbucks coffee, real coffee, or roadside coffee?”

“What ever you want princess. I’m willing to splurge nothing but the best for my bitch.”

“Where is dad?”.

“Close. He said he was heading to Mississippi but I know he’s probably trailing me.”

“Trailing you why.”

“So he can see you without having to approach you. Dude and they say you’re the smart one.”

“I am the smart one. You have the brain of a sugar junky 4 year old.”

“Yeah but I got the looks. I’ll be at your dorm in three hours. Be ready.”

“Three hours?”

“I have a thing to do first.”

“You know where my dorm is?”

“I’m your big brother Sam of course I know where your dorm is.”

“Some people might consider that stalking.”

“Some people might consider you anal. Later Sammy.”

He hung up before Sam could get a word in. Sam looks up to find Ryan look at him.

“So what was so fucking important?”

“He’s in town. He’s coming to get me in 3 hours.”

Rayne smirks. “So I finally get to meet Sam’s big brother.”

“Um yeah I guess.” Sam pushes himself up off the floor tossing his cell on the bed and stretches. Three hours was enough time to take a nap but he didn’t feel like going back to sleep. From the looks of it neither did Ryan. He smirks at Sam and climbs out of bed. Snatching up his towel and head for the door, he stops to give Sam a smirk.

“I’m going to take a showered don’t miss me to much when I’m gone.” With a wink in Sam direction he strolls out the room.

At times Ryan was too much like Dean for Sam’s comfort. After the first two weeks in Ryan’s company he’d consider trying to change roommates. After some thought it seem like a silly idea. The next roommate could be worst for other reasons. Besides he had spent his whole life with Dean and managed that just fine. He grabs his physics book and sat down at the dark wood desk to work on the growing pile of neglected homework. Two hour later he drags himself away from the books to hit the shower and dress.

Ryan is stretches out on his bed reading Sam’s textbook. He refused to buy his own if Sam owned it. Sam was tying his shoe when the door to their room swings open. Dean stands in the doorway a smile on his face. He strolls into the room glancing at Ryan who stared back at him. Dean eyebrow goes up and Sam pulls him into a hug, Dean hugs back a fierce tight hug, the kind he hadn’t given Sam in forever. Dean halfway pulls out the hug to tug on Sam’s hair.

“Hello sweetheart how you holding up without me.” Sam couldn’t help but smile at Dean who just laughs and pushes him away. He turns his charming smile on Ryan who is not so discreetly drooling.

“And who is this Sammy.”

“Dean met Ryan my roommate. Ryan my older brother.”

Ryan hopped off the bed smooth down his tee-shirt and offered Dean a hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Dean.”

Dean smirks eyes twinkling. “Like wise. Sorry if I woke you up this morning I forget Sammy wasn’t alone.”

Ryan smiles bright and pleasant. “Not a problem at all.”  
His eyes move over Dean from head to toe resting for more than a moment on his crouch. Dean laughs. Sam could practically see Ryan melt under Dean’s attention he rolls his eyes and grabs his hoody.   
“Let get going Dean you owe me coffee.”   
Dean opens his mouth to invited Ryan. Sam shoves him out the door and slams it behind him.

“Getting a little hands on there Sammy.”

“For fuck sake Dean call me Sam. Is it really that hard to remember I’m not 12 anymore.”

Dean laughs. “I realize you’re not 12 …. Relax Sam.”

He stretches the name out. Sam smacks him across the head Dean shoves him into a wall, Sam pushes him away and they head out the build.

Dean had parked the Impala on the curb, half in the street mostly on the sidewalk. Sam swore under his breath and slide in the passenger side. Dean shrugs and gets behind the wheel. He complains about over crowed streets and no parking space. Sam rolls his eyes. Finding a coffee house wasn’t hard. Dean paid and they found seats in the back.

“How is dad?”

“Grumpy, moody he misses you of course he won’t say that so instead he goes to Mississippi how you doing.”

“Like you don’t know. you probably have tracking devices attached to my underwear.”

Dean laughs. “I’m just looking out for you Sammy.”

Sam pulls a face and ignores the addition to his name.

“How long are you in town for.”

“Not much longer I think the case is basically wrapped I dust the bones tonight than I’m gone.”

Sam fiddles with his shirtsleeve. “You could stay for awhile.”

Dean shakes his head eyes focused outside the window. “I don’t want to crap your style Sam.”

“Style what style? I study and hang out on the lawn. There is no style. You can sleep in my dorm. It’s not like we never shared a bed before.”

Dean smirks at him. ”You won’t mind sharing me with Ryan you’re so giving little brother.”   
Sam kicks him under the table. “Don’t joke about that.”

Dean smirks, eyebrows wiggling. “You got anything going with Ryan he’s your type, tall messy hair big puppy blue eyes.”

“He’s my roommate it would be stupid.”

“So he doesn’t even know you like boys.” Dean shakes his head. Sam kicks him again.

“And he not going to know so keep your mouth shut.”

Dean puts his hand up in defense. “I wasn’t going to say anything. If you want to play the straight boy go right ahead.”

Sam rolls his eyes.

“Don’t you have class today.”

“What you have my classes memorized too.”

Dean takes a sip of coffee. “Protection.”

“Stalking.”

“You still have class.”

“I can skip one day of classes.”

Dean gives Sam an amused look. “You would skip a whole day of classes for me I feel so lucky.”

Sam kicks him under the table.

They spent the next few hours together doing nothing much but being together. Eventual they ended up in Sam’s room stretched out on his bed. It was cramped with the two of them but Sam couldn’t find it in himself to mind. He had missed Dean really missed this, the feel of him as much as the sound. His head resting on Dean’s shoulder his feet hanging off the bottom of the bed eyes closed. The room was quite. He heard the door open close couldn’t make himself move from there beside Dean. He heard Ryan hum to himself felt the smugness from across the room. Eventual Dean pulled away. Sitting up he rubbed at his face. He looked tired more now than when he first showed up. He smirked at Ryan and tousled Sam hair.

“I’ve got to get going.”

“You could stay for awhile.”

Dean gave Sam the half smile that clouded his eyes.   
“Nah I got to get moving. I’ll call you.”  
He tugs lightly on Sam hair and climbs out the bed. Sam followed him to the door, down the hall to the front of the building where the Impala sat waiting.

“You’ll come back and visit.”

Dean laughed. Shaking his head he pulled Sam into a hug. “You are an idiot Sammy.”

“And you are retarded.”

Dena patted his cheek. “Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Dean watched him for a moment lower lip caught between his teeth, he walked to the driver side of the car. Dean tossed Sam a brilliant smile and a small wave. Sam watched him as he slide behind the wheel pressed play on the tape deck, As he pulled out his spot and took off at a speed that couldn’t be legal. Sam stood there for a while longer before heading back to his room.

Ryan was sitting on his bed in the lotus position waiting.

“Your brother is a sex good. He’s older but shorter that was surprising I was expecting another version of you.”

“He is another version of me.’

Ryan smirked his almost Dean smirk. “No honey that boy is a whole galaxy away from you but he is sweet on you.”

“He’s my brother.”

“And he love you desperately it’s sweet.”

Sam rolls his eyes and throws himself into bed.

“Ohhh and you’re sweet on him ain’t that cute.”

Sam chucked a pillow across the room. Ryan busted into pearls of high pitched giggles. Sam pulls the blanket over his head.

“It’s okay to be sad honey if I had a brother that hot I wouldn’t want him to go away either.”

“Ryan do me a favor and shut your fucking mouth.”

“Okay honey I’ll give you your grieving time.”

The room was quite for a moment and then Sam’s phone rang he darts across the space and flips it open.

“Dean.”

“You were expecting someone else.”

Sam laughs into the phone.


End file.
